Star Trek : Mision en Alfa5
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Una nueva mision de rescate trae de vuelta al capitan Kirk al Enterprise... ¿podra con la nueva tripulacion y ayudar a la colonia? Dejad Reviews! please!
1. Default Chapter

STAR TREK : MISION EN ALFA-5  
  
Capitulo 1. El capitan impaciente.  
  
El capitan Kirk paseo por el puente con gesto ansioso. Deseaba partir de inmediato a su nueva mision. Mision que lo sacaria por fin del despacho en que le habian encerrado los altos mandos de la Federación de Planetas. Detestaba estar parado, el era un hombre de accion, no un burócrata. Por eso, cuando le ofrecieron de nuevo el mando del Enterprise, se alegro enormemente y acepto con la condicion de recuperar tambien a su antigua tripulacion. Por desgracia, no todos estaban disponibles y habia algunas incorporaciones que conoceria ese mismo dia. Aunque habia leido los expedientes de todos y a algunos los conocia de oidas. Tambien habia tenido que aceptar tener un sicologo en la nave, ya que la Federación habia considerado que la tripulacion necesitaba toda la atención medica posible, sobre todo si habia novatos dentro. Kirk suspiro. Estaba impaciente por empezar la mision.  
  
Ya esta casi todo listo para partir, capitan. - Kirk se volvio hacia su primer oficial, el sr. Spock y sonrio complacido.  
  
¿Qué piensa de la nueva tripulacion, sr. Spock?  
  
Aun es algo pronto para opinar, capitan. Solo he hojeado sus expedientes. Tendre que confirmar mis suposiciones cuando les conozca personalmente. - Kirk aumento su sonrisa, ahora divertido. Algunas cosas, al menos, no cambiaban en esa nave. Se acerco al comunicador que habia en su asiento y lo pulso.  
  
¡Sr. Scott! ¿Queda alguien mas por subir?  
  
¡No, señor! ¡Acaban de subir los ultimos, capitan!  
  
¡Muy bien! - el capitan se volvio hacia otra de sus oficiales. - ¡Teniente Uhura! ¡Ponga el altavoz, por favor! - la oficial sonrio.  
  
¡Listo, capitan! - Kirk carraspeo un momento y hablo en voz alta al resto de la tripulacion.  
  
¡Señores, vamos a realizar una mision en la colonia Alfa 5! ¡Los civiles que habia viviendo en esa colonia, después de mandar un aviso de ayuda, han dejado de comunicarse con la Federación! ¡Por lo que iremos a investigar las causas de su aviso y de su repentino silencio! ¡Se que tenemos nuevos integrantes en la tripulacion, asi que pido a los siguientes tripulantes, se dirijan a mi cabina en cuanto termine el despegue! ¡Teniente Donovan! ¡Sargento Valefor! ¡Teniente Milos! ¡Doctor Lee y señorita Lev! Kirk, corto. - la teniente Uhura corto la comunicación y el capitan se volvio nuevamente hacia su primer oficial. - ¡Bien, sr. Spock! ¿Listo para una nueva mision? - le pregunto con sorna al oficial.  
  
Por supuesto, Capitan.  
  
¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos entonces! - el Enterprise se preparo para despegar. Todos los oficiales tomaron sus correspondientes sitios. La imponente nave se separo del muelle y tomo rumbo hacia la colonia en busca de una nueva aventura.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	2. 2

STAR TREK : MISION EN ALFA-5  
  
Capitulo 2. Encuentros y entrevistas.  
  
¡Adelante! - ante el permiso del capitan, una joven de cabello rojizo entro a la habitación. Kirk echo una rapida mirada y volvio su vista a los papeles, ordenando algunos en el proceso. - ¡Siéntese teniente! - la chica obedecio y se sento frente al capitan. - Bien. teniente Donovan, ¿cierto? - la chica asintio. - Veo que ha estado sirviendo en el U.S.S. Forge. bajo el mando del capitan Spencer.  
  
¡Exactamente, señor! Durante cuatro años.  
  
No fue un servicio muy largo.  
  
Me trasladaron a la base cuando se retiro el capitan Spencer, señor. El preferia que estuviera en tierra. - Kirk la miro confundido.  
  
¿Y eso? - la chica sonrio.  
  
Sunpongo que en mi expediente - la chica señalo los papeles que Kirk tenia entre sus manos. - debe venir la razon, capitan. El capitan Spencer es un hombre mayor y muy chapado a la antigua. No encontraba bien que una mujer realizara mi trabajo, lo encontraba demasiado duro. Ademas, era muy sobre protector conmigo.  
  
Entiendo. espero que no encuentre su labor aquí muy agotadora. - le comento con sarcasmo el capitan.  
  
Por supuesto. espero que sea mucho mas agotador, señor. Asi sera mas gratificante. - el capitan no pudo reprimir una risa e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con su primer oficial, que tambien estaba presente.  
  
Esta bien, teniente. Puede retirarse. - cuando la chica se hubo marchado, Kirk se recosto en su asiento, mirando a Spock. - Una chica curiosa, ¿no cree, Spock?  
  
Bastante, capitan.  
  
Bien. pasemos al siguiente. - dijo mientras alguien llamaba a su puerta. - ¡Adelante! - otra mujer entro. Esta era mayor que la anterior, con el cabello largo y de color oro, recogido en una coleta alta y los ojos negros e intensos. Iba vestida con el uniforme designado para hombres, cosa que choco a los dos oficiales, haciendoles intercambiar otra mirada complice. Ademas, llevaba las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos y en vez de los reglamentarios botines negros, llevaba unas botas altas, con tacon, de piel. La mujer los miro a ambos, sin sonreir en ningun momento.  
  
¡Sargento Valefor, señor! - dijo, mirando finalmente al capitan. Spock no le quitaba la vista de encima, visiblemente sorprendido, cosa que extraño mucho a Kirk.  
  
Bien, sargento. Tome asiento. ¿Se habra dado cuenta de que ese no es el uniforme reglamentario? - la chica sonrio por primera vez.  
  
Lo se, señor. Pero usted debe entender que con el uniforme femenino no conseguiria que los chicos de seguridad me tomaran en serio. y si tengo que hacerme cargo de la seguridad de la nave, preferiria vestir mas comoda.  
  
En eso debo de darle la razon, sargento. - Kirk removio los papeles, algo nervioso. La actitud de Spock no le estaba ayudando en nada. La mujer, al darse cuenta de la situación, sonrio al primer oficial.  
  
Es un placer volver a verle, sr. Spock. ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Spock por fin parecio salir del trance y recupero su tipica pose fria.  
  
Mucho. en verdad. me alegra saber que sigue con vida. - ante la mirada de incomprensión del capitan, Spock intento explicar la situación. - La sargento Valefor realizo un trabajo como guardaespaldas en Vulcano. de hecho salvo la vida de mi padre.  
  
Espero que el embajador y su esposa se encuentre bien.  
  
Perfectamente, gracias.  
  
Veo que antes de ser oficial de la Flota Estelar habia trabajado usted en muchas cosas, sargento. - comento el capitan, viendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.  
  
Bastantes cosas. si. de todo un poco, se podria decir. casi todas relacionadas con la seguridad.  
  
Me asombra que solo le ofrecieran el cargo de sargento. - comento Spock con tono molesto. Kirk miraba sorprendido a su amigo. Nunca antes lo habia visto tan molesto. La chica solto una risita divertida.  
  
Oh. bueno. me ofrecieron un cargo mas alto, sr. Spock. solo es que no me gustaba. preferi el de sargento. venia mas a tono conmigo.  
  
Bien. creo eso es todo, sargento. Puede retirarse. - la chica volvio a sonreir y salio del despacho. - ¿Eso a que ha venido? - pregunto realmente extrañado a su primer oficial.  
  
Digamos que tenemos una cuenta pendiente. - Kirk iba a protestar algo, cuando alguien volvio a llamar a la puerta. Luego se encargaria de hablar seriamente con Spock sobre el tema.  
  
Mientras, en la cafeteria de la nave, una chica de largos cabellos negros  
se encontraba tras la barra intentando poner algo de orden.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Se puede pedir algo ya? - la chica se levanto de donde estaba con expresión molesta. Pero la cambio enseguida al ver quien hablaba. Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules muy apuesto la miraba sonriente desde el otro lado de la barra.  
  
Aun no, encanto. Todavía esta cerrado el bar.  
  
¡Vaya! ¡Que fastidio! - refunfuño el, haciendo una graciosa mueca, que la hizo sonreir. - ¡Teniente Alexander Milos, a su servicio, señorita! ¡Lex para los amigos! - dijo, tendiendole la mano para saludarla. Ella sonrio y le acepto el saludo.  
  
¡Ariadna Lev, Ari para los conocidos!  
  
¡Veo que por aquí ya nos estamos conociendo! - los dos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar. Un tipo alto, de cabello negro, ya con algunas canas y ojos azules, les miraba sonriendo divertido.  
  
¡Ey Doc! ¿Ya has encontrado tu "sala de tortura"? - el aludido solto una carcajada divertido.  
  
Si. y que sepas que estas el primero de mi lista, Lex. ¿No vas a presentarme, maleducado?  
  
Perdon, perdon. ¿Dónde tendre la cabeza? Ari, este es el doctor Daniel Lee, "Doc" para sus pacientes. Es el sicologo de la nave. Doc, esta es Ari, la nueva encargada de la cafeteria.  
  
¡Encantado mademoiselle!  
  
¡El gusto es mio! ¡Os pondre un café a los dos, cortesía de la casa!  
  
Crei que la cafeteria estaba aun cerrada. - Ari le guiño un ojo a Lex.  
  
Haremos una excepcion. por hoy.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	3. 3

STAR TREK : MISION EN ALFA-5  
  
Capitulo 3. ¿Qué le pasa a Spock?  
  
Montgomery Scott, el doctor McCoy y el doctor Lee se encontraban cómodamente sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Llevaban tres días de viaje y hacia unas pocas horas que habían salido de servicio. Ahora se encontraban descansando y bebiendo whisky escocés, traído por Scott. Daniel Lee aun no sabía como se las arreglaba el jefe de ingeniería para conseguir ese inagotable suministro de whisky. Como tampoco se explicaba de donde había sacado McCoy los puros. Fumar estaba penado por la ley de la Federación, así como el contrabando. Soltó un suspiro, no podía creer que el oficial medico de la nave hubiera sido el que le había ofrecido el puro. "Vienen con prescripción medica" le había dicho con tono burlón, McCoy. Y Daniel no se había atrevido a rechazarlo. De todas maneras. ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra ocasión para disfrutar de un buen habano? Probablemente nunca. Durante dos horas habían mantenido una amena charla, que se había centrado casi totalmente en viajes pasados de los otros dos oficiales y de aventuras casi increíbles sucedidas en esa nave. Daniel casi no podía creer que la tripulación original estuviera cuerda, después de lo que habían pasado en tres años. El sicólogo estaba a punto de preguntar algo a Scott cuando los tres hombres oyeron a alguien entrar a la cafetería. Se volvieron para investigar, encontrándose con el capitán, el sr. Spock y la sargento Valefor. Kirk y Spock se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaban ellos, pero la sargento se coloco en la barra. Daniel la pudo oír pedir una copa a la nueva barman, Ari.  
  
¿Podemos acompañarlos, señores? - pregunto el capitán, con una amplia sonrisa. Daniel pudo observar el buen humor de su superior. Cuando lo vio la primera vez, en una de las oficinas de la Federación, no le había parecido tan feliz como era ahora.  
  
¡Eso ni se pregunta, Jim! - exclamo McCoy, haciéndoles a los dos un gesto para que se sentaran. Le sirvió una copa al capitán y observo con gesto burlón al primer oficial. - ¡A usted ni le pregunto si quiere, Spock! ¡Ya se que los vulcanianos no beben! - Scott ahogo una risa, pero el sr. Spock ni se inmuto, mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
¡Desde luego, doctor, da usted muy mal ejemplo! ¡Un medico debería saber que el alcohol es perjudicial para la salud! - ahora fue el capitán quien ahogo una carcajada.  
  
¡Allá vamos otra vez! - murmuro Scott, sirviéndose otra copa.  
  
¡Tomado con moderación, el alcohol no es perjudicial! Pero. ¿que va a saber eso un ser de sangre verde como usted?  
  
Como a usted le gusta recordarme, soy medio humano, doctor McCoy. aun así sigo pensando que es usted un medico desastroso. - el doctor iba a replicar, pero Kirk le corto con un gesto.  
  
¡Señores! ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz! ¿Spock? ¿Bonnes? - McCoy gruño algo por lo bajo y Spock se limito a arquear una ceja. - ¡Bien! La misión va tal y como estaba previsto. En unas semanas llegaremos a Alfa-5 y averiguaremos que ha ocurrido allí. No habrá problemas con los motores, ¿verdad Scotty?  
  
¡Por supuesto que no, capitán! ¡Me juego mi reputación en eso! - Kirk sonrió complacido.  
  
¡Estupendo! Y parece que los nuevos miembros de la tripulación se están adaptando muy bien. ¿Qué opina doctor Lee? - el sicólogo dio un respingo. Estaba más concentrado en observar a la sargento en la barra que en la conversación.  
  
Ah. eso parece, capitán. - el capitán se dio cuenta de la distracción del sicólogo. Siguió la mirada del hombre y sonrió pícaro.  
  
Uhm. esa chica. es desde luego un misterio. nadie sabe casi nada de ella antes de que apareciera, hace menos de dos años. bueno. - el capitán dirigió su mirada ahora a su primer oficial. - . Spock si la conoce de antes. ¿cierto? - el vulcaniano se limito a asentir.  
  
Creo que seria buena idea invitarla a sentarse con nosotros. Así la conoceríamos mejor. - comento McCoy. Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la chica y a los pocos segundos volvía con ella. La chica sonrió, colocando un vaso alargado sobre la mesa y, dándole la vuelta a la silla, se sentó a horcajadas en ella usando el respaldo para apoyar sus brazos. Scott no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla sentarse de esa manera. Spock y ella intercambiaron una significativa mirada, que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.  
  
Creí que fumar iba contra las reglas. - comento ella, a modo de saludo, al ver a los oficiales con los puros en la mano.  
  
Esta noche no somos oficiales, Valefor, solo un grupo de amigos que van a pasar un rato agradable charlando. - explico el capitán. La chica arqueo una ceja, divertida y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Cogio uno y se lo encendió, cerrando los ojos, como si disfrutara del humo entrando en sus pulmones.  
  
¡Estupendo! ¡Porque hace horas que quería hacer esto! - dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Spock hizo una mueca de desagrado. - Lo siento, sr. Spock. Olvidaba que a usted no le gusta el olor del tabaco. - el vulcaniano clavo sus ojos marrones en la sargento.  
  
Como si eso le hubiera detenido alguna vez. usted es especialista en saltarse las reglas, Jessica. - los demás observaban al primer oficial, algo sorprendidos. No era normal que Spock hablara con esa confianza y con ese sarcasmo a casi nadie. Pero la chica se limito a soltar una carcajada.  
  
Las normas están para saltárselas, Spock. Si no. ¿Dónde esta la gracia?  
  
Muy típico de usted. - mascullo molesto Spock.  
  
El otro día en la entrevista que tuvimos, usted comento que había trabajado como guardaespaldas. si no recuerdo mal. - comento el capitán, dispuesto a acabar con la tensión que se estaba acumulando a causa del intercambio de sarcasmos entre su primer oficial y su encargada de seguridad. La chica tomo un largo trago de su copa.  
  
Cierto. así fue. entre otras cosas.  
  
¿Qué otras cosas? - se atrevió a preguntar Scott, ya picado por la curiosidad. La sargento iba a responder, pero un leve timbre procedente de uno de sus bolsillos la distrajo. Con un gesto de fastidio, saco su comunicador.  
  
¡Aquí Valefor! - respondió.  
  
¡Jefa! ¡Al habla Spencer! ¡Tenemos un problema en el sector B! ¡Una de las alarmas se ha vuelto loca! - los oficiales la vieron hacer una mueca de desesperación.  
  
¡Esta bien! ¡Voy para allá! - con un gesto lento, apago su cigarrillo y se encamino hacia una de las paredes. Pulso el botón del comunicador general. - ¡Seguridad a Ingeniería! - la respuesta no tardo en llegar. Una voz femenina contesto a la llamada.  
  
¡Aquí Ingeniería! ¡Al habla Donovan! - Scott sonrió divertido al oír quien había contestado.  
  
¡Teniente! ¡Necesito que me mande a alguien al sector B! ¡Problemillas técnicos! - dijo con tono burlón. Desde el otro lado se pudo oír una risita.  
  
¡Voy ahora mismo! - Valefor se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y acabo su copa.  
  
¿Algún problema, sargento? - pregunto Kirk. La chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
¡Nada que no se pueda solucionar, capitán! ¡Siento tener que abandonar tan entretenida reunión, pero el deber me reclama! Estoy segura de que el sr. Spock le podrá aclarar todas sus dudas, sr. Scott. Estará encantado de sacar a relucir todos mis trapos sucios. - con esas palabras, la chica salio de la cafetería. Spock pudo sentir todas las miradas clavadas en el. ¡Como odiaba eso!  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	4. 4

Los personajes de la serie Star Trek no me pertenecen. si no otro gallo les cantaria!!! Je!!  
  
STAR TREK : MISION EN ALFA-5  
Capitulo 4. Con los nervios a flor de piel.  
  
Jessica Valefor daba su ultima ronda de inspeccion por la nave antes de marcharse a su cabina. No habia pasado desapercibido para la encargada de seguridad las miradas recelosas y de temor de mas de un tripulante cuando ella estaba presente. Esas miradas se clavaban en ella y en su faser. El capitan ya le habia llamado la atención en lo referente a llevar armas no reglamentarias dentro de la nave, pero ella habia conseguido convencerlo de lo contrario. Al menos sabia que estaba ganando puntos a su favor con el capitan, que parecia muy satisfecho con su trabajo, pero. el primer oficial y su actitud le estaban dando muchos problemas. Spock era de las pocas personas que conocian su pasado y la otra noche le habia dado via libre para contarlo. Y ahora lo sabia toda la tripulacion, de ahí la desconfianza con que la trataba la mayor parte de los oficiales. Por el contrario, con sus hombres el cambio habia sido para mejor. Al conocer el oscuro pasado de su jefa, los hombres habian empezado a respetarla aun mas. Aquello la habia divertido mucho. Pero aun quedaba el problema de Spock. En eso estaba pensando cuando noto como alguien la agarraba con fuerza sobrehumana del brazo y la arrastraba hasta una cabina. Esa misma persona la lanzo contra una pared y la sujeto de las muñecas, antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar su arma. Parpadeo, confusa cuando vio los ojos marrones del primer oficial clavados en los suyos.  
  
¿Spock? ¿A que juegas? ¿Es que acaso ya toca la epoca del Pon Fa? - se burlo la sargento, con aire molesto, tratando de zafarse de la presa del vulcaniano, cosa que no consiguió. Spock permanecia impasible.  
  
¿A que has venido a esta nave? ¡Y no me digas que fue una casualidad, porque no me lo creo! ¡Tu no eres de las que cree en las casualidades!  
  
¡Vine a trabajar! ¿A que si no? - Jessica forcejeo de nuevo, inútilmente. Sabia que los vulcanianos superaban en fuerza a los humanos. Como unas diez veces mas fuertes. - ¡Me enviaron a esta nave, como podrian haberme enviado a cualquier otra! ¡Yo no elijo mi destino! ¡Eso lo hace la Federación! - Spock aumento su presa.  
  
¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Se de tus tratos con la Federación, Jessica! ¡Se que estuvieron años detrás tuya para conseguir que te pusieras de su lado! ¡Se lo que te ofrecieron para conseguir tu apoyo!  
  
¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que yo se sobre ellos, Spock! - rugio ella, sin dejar de forcejear. - ¡Si tuvieran una manera de eliminarme sin entrar en conflicto con el resto de las razas, lo harian sin dudar! ¡Pero para su desgracia tengo contactos en otros planetas que se pondrian en su contra si a mi me sucediera algo sospechoso! - el vulcaniano por fin la solto. La mujer se froto las muñecas, que estaban enrojecidas por el mal trato que habian recibido. - ¡Claro que me ofrecieron un cargo mejor! ¡En un lugar en donde me podrian haber quitado de en medio sin problemas! ¡Por eso acepte este! ¡Aquí me permiten llevar armas en todo momento! Pero si de verdad quieres saber el motivo por el que estoy aquí, te lo dire. Ahí posibilidades de que nos encontremos naves klingon en este viaje. Pasaremos muy cerca de la zona neutral. Por eso estoy aquí, para hacer de mediadora en el caso de que nos los encontremos. Pero eso no asegura que no nos ataquen. Para los klingon lo importante es el honor, no las amistades. Y no hay mayor honor que derribar la famosa Enterprise y si esta al mando del capitan Kirk, mejor que mejor. Y tu lo sabes. - el oficial la miro algo confundido. - Para ser alguien que solo se guia por la logica, Spock, hoy te has dejado llevar por uno de los peores sentimientos humanos que hay.  
  
¿Cuál? - pregunto el vulcaniano, arqueando una ceja. La sargento sonrio, antes de salir.  
  
¡El rencor, amigo mio, el rencor! Hablaremos cuando estes mas. calmado.  
  
Angie Donovan entro con gesto cansado a la cafeteria. Después de una  
larga jornada de mas de diez horas en la sala de Ingenieria habia  
decidido tomarse un descanso y de camino una copa. Se acerco despacio a  
la barra y se sento en uno de los taburetes. El rostro sonriente de la  
camarera la saludo, en cuanto tomo asiento.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Qué va a ser? - a pesar del cansancio, Angie trato de responder a la sonrisa.  
  
¡Un whisky! ¡Doble! - Ari solto una risita y le sirvio la copa.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Un dia duro?  
  
¡Uy! ¡Horrible! ¡Si se trabaja asi, en condiciones normales, no quisiera imaginarme como sera con una emergencia de verdad! ¡El sr. Scott es muy estricto! - la camarera observo algo alarmada, como la teniente cogia dos píldoras rosadas de un pequeño bote y se las tragaba con un buen trago de la copa.  
  
Este. no soy muy experta en medicinas, pero. ¿no es malo tomarselas con alcohol? - Angie sonrio de forma amarga.  
  
Si no las tomo asi, no me hacen efecto. hace años que dejaron de hacerme el efecto deseado. - ante la cara de incomprensión de la camarera, trato de explicarse. - Veras. sufro de insomnio desde hace. uff. un monton de años. Me mandaron estas pastillas para poder dormir, pero hace mucho que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a ellas y ya no hacen lo que deberian. Si las tomo asi, caigo K.O. en pocos minutos. y ahora, voy a mi cabina, a echar una siestecita.  
  
Tal vez deberias ver al doctor Lee. a lo mejor te puede recetar algo mas efectivo.  
  
¿Un sicologo? ¡Nah! No me gustan los sicologos.  
  
Pero este es simpatico.  
  
Lo pensare. pero no creo que vaya. - Ariadna vio algo preocupada como la muchacha salia de la cafeteria. A los pocos segundos, entro el primer oficial de la nave. Ari sonrio con malicia al ver al vulcaniano sentado en la barra y se acerco a servirle.  
  
¡Buenas noches, sr. Spock! ¿Qué le pongo? - el primer oficial arqueo una ceja, observando detenidamente a la camarera.  
  
Supongo que no tendra nada de Vulcano por ahí. - la chica solto una risita y volvio a los pocos segundos con un vaso lleno de un liquido azulado. Spock la miro sorprendido.  
  
¿Es esto de su gusto?  
  
La verdad es que si. no pense que la cafeteria estuviera tan bien surtida.  
  
¡Bueno! ¡Es logico! ¡Esta nave tiene a la mejor barman de toda la galaxia! ¡Ademas, las bebidas vulcanianas no tienen secretos para mi! ¡Mis padres adoptivos eran de Vulcano!  
  
Algo asi lei en su expediente. es muy curioso. no parece haber sido instruida por vulcanianos.  
  
¡Eso mismo pienso yo de usted! No parece que usted haya sido criado por una humana.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


End file.
